Portrait Painting Romance
by librastar
Summary: Fluffy little oneshot about how Robin tries to paint Starfire's portrait. Obviously RobStar


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, yeah u know I don't, obviously it's owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Real sad too, because they haven't declared Rob and Star a couple yet, which would be number one on my list if I did own TT!

Author's Note: Heya everybody! librastar's back again, this time with some one-shots! Last time in the last chapter of my fic 'Never Stop Loving You', I hinted that I was working on another RobStar fic, and here it is! Well, the first chapter at least.

Summary for Chapter One: RobStar warning before you proceed, so RobRae shippers please do not flame me. The Titans have decided to take a break for the summer holidays since Slade's in jail. Robin and Starfire have decided to take up art! Terra and Speedy have decided to take up music (but that's chapter 2). Rob and Star attend art classes in an art studio in Jump City, and when they get a portrait assignment, guess whom Rob decided to paint…

Portrait Painting Romance 

Another sunny day for Jump City. Everywhere, the sun shines as the cities' inhabitants carry out their daily activities, basking in the sun's rays. In the heart of Jump City, the sun spreads its warmth and light over an art studio named 'Painters of Tomorrow'. It filters through a window of a classroom, where there are many people standing up, a majority of them young people since it is the summer holidays, all working busily on paintings. Today's theme seems to be abstract, since shapes of all sizes are being painted in garish colours on everybody's canvas.

"Eeep!" A cry comes from a red haired teenaged girl around fifteen, as she accidentally spills her paint water. A groan comes from the class, especially from the boy next to her. Once again, pink water spills on the painting he has been labouring on since 8 in the morning. It's already the third time today Starfire has spilled her paint water, and of course Robin's canvas also becomes the victim of the water. Robin sighed. He went over to her, and began helping her clear up the spilt water.

The girl bends down, and mops up some of the water. She blushes slightly as his hand lightly brushes against hers as they clean up the mess. "I am sorry for damaging your painting, friend Robin," she says, getting a new rag. The boy grins. "Never mind Star, I forgive you, as long as you promise to do my duty washing the dishes for a month!"

She squeals, and punches him playfully. He dodges, grinning. "Na na, can't catch me," he chants playfully. She scowls in mock rage, and returns to her painting.

"Attention class." Everybody looks up at the art teacher, Miss Walker. A middle-aged lady with square spectacles, plump with a sense of humour and a passion for fine art. Gentle, but with the temperament of a tiger when it comes to producing excellent work. She smiles around now, observing the days' work. Very well done, she thinks. Fit for an exhibition. Every eye is fixed on her, watching her every movement. She gestures toward the board, where there is a picture of George Bush on it.

"For tomorrow's work, I would like everyone to bring a picture of a person. It can be anyone you like, yourself, your friend, family, celebrity, idol…it's up to you. We're going to start portrait painting tomorrow, and it would be easy for you to have a guide. Don't forget, and make sure it is not too small, A4 if possible. Class dismissed."

The room echoed with the thundering sounds of everyone packing up their easels, brushes and paints. Robin slung his backpack over his shoulder, and waited for Starfire to be ready. The two exited the studio together, and returned to the T-Tower for dinner.

That night after dinner, Robin looks around his room. Portrait. Hmm. Who would be nice to paint. His dad? He takes up a picture of Bruce Wayne or Batman, with him. The two of them opening presents during Christmas a few years back. Memories of good times with his mentor flood his mind. He puts the picture down. His dad is great, but that costume has too much black in it, not good enough.

He looks around at the posters of Batman and Robin, their legendary escapades with Gotham's villains. He grins, imagining himself painting the Joker, the Penguin or the Riddler tomorrow. Miss Walker would faint. He paces the room again. His eye falls on another photo frame. He picks it up. It is a picture of Starfire and himself. At Starfire's birthday party last year, it depicts Starfire and him dancing, wearing clown hats. He grins. It was fun. Hey! He could paint Starfire! She was always so colourful, so radiant and full of happiness, she would be perfect! Now, if only he had a picture…Got it! He went to his drawer and pulled out a roll of paper. It was a poster of Starfire, a fan had mailed it to him, saying that he would be waiting for Robin to be Star's boyfriend. Right. Not in a million years would she ever accept him.

Anyway, the poster was perfect. It was slightly bigger than A4 size, and very clear. It showed Starfire's face in her usual purple uniform, with her emerald green eyes and sweet smile, framed by her ruby hair.

The next day at the studio, he began sketching the outline of her face. A smooth oval shape, and hair tumbling around her shoulders. His pencil line was smooth as he relaxed, enjoying himself. Around him, everybody else was painting pictures of celebrities. He recognized the faces of Britney Spears, Jesse McCartney, Angelina Jolie, Tom Cruise and many more. He peeked at Starfire. She was sketching Hilary Duff's face. He grinned. He had heard 'Fly' a little to often at the T-Tower.

After the outline was complete, he added in the colour. A brownish peach for her tanned skin, emerald green for her gorgeous eyes, alizarin crimson and maroon for her hair. Robin painted carefully, trying to bring his painting to life, trying to paint Starfire's natural beauty, grace and charm into her face with his brush. Miss Walker noticed his painting of her, and smiled a secret smile to herself.

It was late in the evening, and Starfire finally finished Hilary's portrait. She looked at it in satisfaction. She glanced at Robin's painting, which he was busily painting red on. She was startled to see herself on his canvas. Her, Starfire? Robin was painting her? She looked again. He was putting the finishing touches to her hair. It was really nice, it almost looked real, and he had really captured the essence of her beauty. She sighed, he was so sweet.

"All right, class dismissed, please pack up." Miss Walker went over to Robin. She gave an exclamation of delight at his painting. "Dick, this is beautiful! I must have it to display in the studio!" she said joyfully. Robin went red with pleasure. She bent down and whispered in his ear, "You made an excellent choice. I feel you've captured her natural inner beauty as you know it." He looked surprised, but grinned.

On the way back, Starfire was silent. Robin looked at her nervously. Was she angry?

In his room at the T-Tower after dinner, Robin heard a knock. He opened the door. Starfire stood there, smiling at him. "May I come in? I have something I would like to ask you." He gulped. "Erm, sure." He thought he knew what she was gonna ask.

Sure enough, it came. "Robin, why did you decide to paint me? After all, there are so many other good looking people in the world, why did you choose me?" she asked, great curiosity in her voice. He sighed. Dare he tell her?

He took her hand and pulled her to himself. Starfire was surprised, but made no movement to struggle away. He brought his mouth close to hers, and whispered in her ear. "I just wanted you to see how beautiful you are in my eyes. How no colours in this world can describe how beautiful you are to me." And with that, he kissed her full on the mouth, savoring the taste of her lips, and how sweet she smelled, like the flowers in spring.

After they broke apart, she hugged him tightly, and whispered, "And thank you for showing me."

Author's Note: How was it? Pretty lame, pretty good, fantastic? Only one-way to let me know, review! Terra and Speedy next chapter, at the music school now! Remember, comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome through review or email. I'll update the next chapter soon if I get enough reviews okay? Bye for now!


End file.
